bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Roodaka
Roodaka was a Vortixx who became the Viceroy of the Visorak and a Brotherhood of Makuta servant. She would later became a traitor to that organization and the Dark Hunters, and a member of an Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka to rescue Makuta Miserix. She was the main antagonist of the 2005 storyline. History Roodaka's early life is mainly unknown. As a Vortixx, she resided on the island of Xia, as well as embarked on a Rite of Passage, during an unknown time. On this rite of passage, she went up The Mountain with a male Vortixx partner. She related this anecdote later on to a Visorak, saying halfway to the summit, her partner was caught in a crevice of the living mountain. Using this to distract the Mountain, she betrayed him and reached the summit instead of saving him. It is believed she also repeated this climb when the rest of the Vortixx lost faith in her leadership, as she had suffered many losses. 4,000 years ago, Roodaka welcomed the Kanohi Dragon, which was defeated recently in Metru Nui by the Toa Mangai, into Xia. She told the leader of the Toa Mangai, Lhikan, that on her island, the Rahi would be no more than an "ill-tempered pet". This Rahi was later examined by the Vortixx, who attempted to create a machine similar to it. However, they failed. Dark Hunters 1,001 years later, Roodaka departed Xia for Odina. There, she approached the Dark Hunters, and their leader, "The Shadowed One", for training. However, The Shadowed One refused to train her if she was not willing to join their organization in exchange, as Roodaka said she had plans of her own. The Shadowed One gave her a few hours to reconsider before being deported back to Xia, and during this time, Roodaka met Nidhiki. The Toa of Air told her he wanted to leave the Dark Hunters and asked for her assistance, claiming that he knew she wanted to get into an organization, and that he could most likely get in and see her rewarded. Although initially dismissing the Toa, Roodaka pretended to agree, betraying his plans to The Shadowed One, who insisted on something more in exchange for her training. This was later revealed to be keeping Nidhiki from ever returning to his former Toa status, which she did by mutating him with her Rhotuka into an insectoid creature. During an unknown time, Roodaka also used her Rhotuka again in the service of the Dark Hunters, by creating a Dark Hunter codenamed "Silence". Brotherhood of Makuta Sometime later, Roodaka joined the Brotherhood of Makuta. Her role was as a servant and lieutenant to the Makuta, a job she favored, alongside Sidorak. The duo often attempted to outdo each other and gain favor in the eyes of Teridax. 1,699 years after her training in the Dark Hunters, four of the Toa Hagah team assigned to protect Teridax, rebelled against the Brotherhood and were captured and mutated by Roodaka into small creatures, a fusion of a Toa Hagah and Rahkshi, which she cruelly dubbed "Rahaga". When the other two Toa Hagah returned to rescue them, Norik and Iruini, they were mutated as well by Roodaka, and she told the local Visorak hordes not to pursue them, as they were no longer a threat. Unfortunately for her, Sidorak had taken credit for the idea behind the Toa Hagah's mutation and betrayed Roodaka. In response, he was promoted to command the Brotherhood's Visorak armies as King, whereas Roodaka was promoted to Viceroy under Sidorak's decision, as he hoped to someday forge an alliance with her and influence his status in Xia. However, Roodaka always rejected his offers, and began to despise him for his betrayal to her and plot his death so she could become Queen of the Visorak. Soon after, Roodaka, Sidorak, and the Visorak hordes left Destral to begin the invasions on inhabited islands. Viceroy of the Visorak 299 years later, Roodaka and Sidorak were telepathically summoned to Metru Nui by Makuta Teridax to conquer the city. However, Roodaka alone was told by Teridax that he was actually imprisoned in a Toa Seal created by the Toa Metru. When they arrived in the city, Roodaka carved a piece of the seal and placed it in her breastplate, planning to free him. When the Visorak captured the Toa Metru, and Roodaka suggested they be executed spectacularly, the Rahaga were able to save them at the last minute, but not before the Toa were mutated by Visorak venom into bestial Toa Hordika. While Sidorak went off to conquer the city by force, Roodaka went to Teridax's prison and cut a small piece out of it for use in her schemes. She also had evidence planted for the Toa Hordika to find that stated that others had been destined to be the Toa instead of them; made all the more devastating by the fact that it was authentic (though it was later revealed to the Toa that they were the destined heroes after all, the evidence was made to deceive Teridax). Roodaka had Visorak capture Vakama and brought to her. Roodaka, pretending to be affectionate, seduces Vakama and turns him over to his beastly side. She, then, went behind Sidorak's back and offered him command over the Visorak hordes, Vakama agreed as thought that doing so would help him free the Toa Hordika, he thought he could command the Visorak not to harm the Toa. She had Vakama kidnap the Rahaga in order to prove himself to Sidorak, and when he was still reluctant to accept Vakama. Roodaka's schemes neared completion as the remaining Toa Hordika and their ally Keetongu stormed the Visorak's base in the city's Coliseum. When Keetongu was climbing up the Coliseum wall to get to her and Sidorak, Roodaka blasted him with her shadow energy and sent him plummeting to the ground. Sidorak offered her the final blow, but she refused; it was only then that Sidorak realized that she didn't really wound Keetongu - she had only made him really, really angry. With Roodaka refusing to help him, Sidorak stood no chance against the enraged Rahi, and Roodaka became the Visorak's Queen in his place - as she had planned all along. She then confronted the Toa Hordika, who were vastly outnumbered; her plan was to absorb their elemental powers, using them to free Teridax. Instead, she got blasted by the five resisting Toa - and Vakama, who had rejoined them, threatened to fire as well. Roodaka warned that the Visorak would kill all of them if she died, but Vakama (who still officially was the hordes' commander) ordered them to retreat; they quickly complied, as Roodaka was a traitor who had killed their King. After that, Vakama fired, but ended up doing what Roodaka wanted (though in a much more painful way than she would have liked), the six Elemental blasts were absorbed by the stone from Teridax's prison, and ended up shattering the prison, freeing the Makuta. The first thing Teridax did was to teleport the defeated Roodaka out of the city and away from danger, though it appeared to many that she died from the assault. Treachery Following her rescue, Roodaka was tracked down by the Dark Hunter codenamed "Tracker". After restraining Tracker from killing her, Roodaka was forced to journey to Odina, where she allied with the Hunters during the Brotherhood of Makuta\Dark Hunter War. During the next 1,001 years, she worked as a double agent in the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta, selling information and betraying both organizations. She worked out of Xia, where rumors speculated she climbed The Mountain once more, and that her status would put her in line for the next leader of the island. 250 years ago, she was present at the Makuta Fortress, then in control of the Dark Hunters, and informed a Skakdi named Zaktan that the base initially belonged to the Brotherhood, leading him to a secret chamber with inscriptions detailing The Plan. However, Roodaka herself did not discover this information. In the present, the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood both discovered Roodaka's treachery. The Shadowed One, at this time, had come into the custody of the Toa Nuva, who wanted the Staff of Artakha, and gave them information on where to find it if they were to kill her. The Toa accepted the offer, although had other plans, and traveled to Xia, where Kopaka saved Roodaka from the midst of a battle between the Kanohi Dragon and a Tahtorak. Taking her into their custody, the Toa Nuva brought her face-to-face with the Rahaga, who had heard of events on Xia and were on their way to assist. Kopaka told her that the organizations she was betraying had caught onto her lies, but if they were to help the Toa Nuva, they would help her in return. Therefore, Roodaka fired her Rhotuka at the Rahaga and transformed them back into the Toa Hagah, who then took her into their custody. Order Strike Team , Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox.]] She has recently been captured by the Order of Mata Nui and assigned to a team of villains led by Brutaka. They then went on a mission to locate and free Makuta Miserix. After being freed, Roodaka attempted to persuade Miserix to turn on Brutaka and side with her. Miserix replied with a roar that sent Roodaka into a wall. Brutaka then took Roodaka, Vezon, and Lariska onto Miserix's back and flew off towards the north. When they arrived on Daxia, Roodaka was imprisoned. Later, when Botar's replacement sent the message to Hydraxon, he "deposited" Roodaka into the Pit. Follwing Teridax's death she and the other Pit Prisoners were evacuated to Spherus Magna. As well as being an air breather again. Alternate Universes ''Dark Mirror After Naho betrayed the empire, Toa Tuyet ordered Roodaka to mutate her into a monstrous beast, to be an "interesting exhibit in the Archives," for helping "The Shadowed One" escape. The Kingdom Soon after the Matoran Universe evacuated to Mata Nui, Roodaka became part of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. She later had a discussion with Takanuva about a recent Rahkshi attack. Powers and Weapons Roodaka carried a strange scepter-like instrument called a Catcher Claw, which could rotate quickly and snatch enemy spinners from the air. In the set, the Catcher Claw is depicted as part of her hand and the staff version is seen in the movie. It then would fire it back at the enemy that shot it. Roodaka could also fire shadow energy out of her staff. She also had a forearm-mounted mechanical Rhotuka launcher. The spinners she generated could permanently mutate a target. Unlike Visorak Venom, her mutations couldn't be absorbed by Keetongu. In Federation of Fear, Roodaka's tools were taken away and she gained another Rhotuka launcher. Set Information *Roodaka was released in 2005. *Roodaka's set number was 8761 and had 233 pieces. Trivia *The word "Roodaka" became the Matoran term for "Treachery" following her betrayal of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Roodaka was the second female box set after the Bahrag. *Roodaka was also the first and only Vortixx to be released. *Roodaka is Bob Thompson's (founder of the BIONICLE stories and comics) favorite BIONICLE from the villains. Appearences *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows' *Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonon Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Federation of Fear'' fi:Roodaka Category:2005 Category:Dark Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Visorak Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Shadow Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Titans